Death
is a mythic horse found in the Undead Nightmare DLC pack for Red Dead Redemption. Characteristics Death is one of the Four Horses of the Apocalypse, along with War, Famine, and Pestilence. Death carries a violent wake with him, rattling the skulls of the undead, capable of instantly killing any zombies it comes into contact with, causing their heads to explode. There is a ghostly trail of wind following Death. Death is invincible and cannot be killed from any kind of damage, other than a fall of great height, shot to the head, or drowning (i.e. not invincible). Death can only be found in the wild after War, Famine and Pestilence are tamed by the player, although finding it in the wild is still very rare. It is also given at the end of the Undead Nightmare single player story. Locations Before finishing the Undead Nightmare storyline, Death can be found in the wild. Death's location is entirely random, but is similarly located to the general areas that the other three Horses of the Apocalypse can be found. When near, a notice will come up saying "a mythical creature has appeared in the area". Death will only randomly appear after taming the other three Horses of the Apocalypse prior. Trivia *Death's appearance in-game is different than the biblical version; Death in-game has striking bright blue eyes, a dark brown colored front and a lighter off white hindquarters and mane, while the biblical Death was a completely grayish to yellowish-green; sickly colors similar to that of a corpse. *Death's appearance looks like a cross between the Hungarian Half-bred and the War Horse with some minor variations. *Death is not fully invincible, as many users have seen it die by falling a great height (after a battle with zombies) and being shot in the head. *Death's ability to explode heads does not apply to undead bulls, uninfected humans, or horses. *As Death is nearly immune to almost all forms of bodily harm, this horse is a prime choice for the Undead Hunter challenges, especially when the player must use the Torch. Simply stand completely still and allow the undead animal to run up to the horse, then attack it while it uselessly claws at the steed. *You must get Death and kill the Chupacabra (Undead Hunter Challenge - Rank 4) which will allow you to find the Unicorn, so you can complete the Undead Hunter challenge. *Death is the only horse from The Four Horses of the Apocalypse that doesn't have red eyes. *For rank 5 of the 4 Horses of The Apocalypse challenge, charge into Jorge's Gap while riding Death; However, it has been noted that this may sometimes cause the game to become unstable while killing so many undead so fast. To kill the Retcher, run around Mexico untill you find one, unless one appeared in Jorge's Gap. *Upon recieving or breaking Death, you will recieve his Blood Pact, which acts like a horse deed. *When doing a missing person mission, bringing Death along will make killing the undead alot easier. *Also, when a town is getting attacked, just run around smashing into zombies. This is an entertaining way to help save the towns. References *http://xboxlive.ign.com/articles/112/1127395p1.html es:Muerte Category:Animals Category:Redemption animals Category:Redemption DLC Category:Horses Category:Undead Nightmare Category:Mythical Creatures